Fish Tales
by SpooksMcgee
Summary: The journal entries of a thug, documenting the shenanigans of Gotham's underground from the perspective of a bouncer at Penguin's Iceberg Lounge.
1. Prologue

The name's Fish. Now, I know what you're thinking, and yes. It's obviously a nickname. See, I just got out of Blackgate for good behavior on the condition that I keep this "therapeutic journal" to encourage me to be a god fearing member of society or something. Yeah, I don't have to be an expert to know that's some bullshit, but if it keeps me outta prison, fuck it. So I guess I'll update this stupid thing with my day and the shit that goes down while I do some job scouting. Tomorrow I'll probably head down to the docks and look there; maybe one of the costumed freaks needs some muscle. I mean, at this point, it's all I'm good for to them. None of them want brains, it's all gotta be fuckin dumbasses who have the mental capacity to lift a box and not much else. Hell, if it weren't for my strength and low morals, I could've gone to college. Ah well, at least they pay good.

* * *

 _ **A/n:**_ Well hi there. Welcome to the beginning of what will hopefully be a daily update on the Rogue's Gallery from the perspective of poor ol' Fish here. Next chapter will contain villains and shenanigans, I promise! This is just a beginning step for what will be quite the ride. Thank you for reading, little spookies!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Iceberg Lounge

So I went down to the docks today and asked around. Turns out I was right and Penguin just lost a bouncer for his lounge, heard he thought it was a good idea to try to cop a feel on Ivy's girl.

That's what he gets for tryin' to put his dick in crazy.

So long story short, I caught a cab to the Iceberg Lounge with a resume I was forced to write as part of a program in prison with the hopes that I look intimidating enough to be a bouncer in a club for fucking psychos and mafia dons.

So I make my way to the front and knock on the doors, because I was the fucking idiot who forgot it was closed during the day, and hope that someone's inside. Turns out Penguin had been in his office taking care of paperwork and had a few employees on duty to prepare for opening.

I'm greeted by a waitress who looks mildly agitated that I had knocked, but sighed and nodded when I explained to her why I was taking her away from her work.

The Iceberg Lounge was huge.

In the middle of the main dining room was a giant pool with penguins perched on a giant iceberg that extended past the second story of the club. To say the place was chilly would be an understatement, but I guess it's necessary considering the main theme. It looked like it was ripped straight from some comic with huge pillars and murals of the arctic on the walls of the circular room. I once heard stories that Superman lives in Antarctica in some giant ice fortress. It's bullshit, I know, but I could imagine the inside of his ice lair looking just like this.

As I'm ogling this huge room, the waitress, who still hadn't introduced herself, cleared her throat impatiently to snap me out of my stupidity. So we keep walking and she brings me into this hallway that's a little bit shadier than the rest of the lounge, but still luxurious, and knocks on the door at the end. I hear a muffled "Yes?" and she explains that I'm here looking to replace the old bouncer. He replies with "Alright, let him in then," and suddenly, I'm being shoved through the door into a dim office with a very short man glaring up at me.

We eye each other for a long moment before I hesitantly place my resume on his desk and extend my hand to shake.

He doesn't even look at it.

So I awkwardly pull my hand back and decide to introduce myself. And of course I fuck it up immediately.

"Uh, 'm name's Fish... Uh, sir."

His eyes narrow and he slowly raises an eyebrow.

"Fish? Are you fucking with me, boy?"

"No, sir. Of course I ain't."

He let out a breathy chuckle and gestured for me to take a seat in the chair facing his desk, so I do as he looks over my resume.

"Made this in Blackgate, didn't you."

It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes sir."

"How'd you end up in there?"

"Three counts of assault, one of armed robbery, and one of resisting arrest."

He hummed in thought for a moment before apparently making a decision.

"Can you listen to instructions?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you hold your own in a fight?"

"Yes sir."

"How much do you know about the Rogues?"

"Not much, sir. But enough to know not to touch Ivy's girl. Or Ivy."

"When's the soonest you can work?"

"Tomorrow, sir."

"Good, just fill out this official application and we'll have you squared away. Your first day is tomorrow."

He handed a packet of papers, explaining that it was the employee handbook and to show up early to help clean and prepare before shooing me out of his office.

So now I have a job at the Iceberg Lounge. Let's hope I live long enough to get paid.

* * *

 _ **A/n:**_ Multiple chapters today because I don't count the prologue as a chapter. Criticism is welcome and encouraged! Thanks for reading, spookies!


End file.
